The Age of Innocence is Just Beginning
by Phoebe Halliwell
Summary: Sequel to the age of innocence is over. Samantha knows that Draco isn't her real father and goes in search of the man that is, but he isn't a man any more and thats a problem. With Darius getting married and Callie away travelling Harry and Draco are left
1. Chapter 1

**The Age of Innocence is Just Beginning**

By Phoebe Halliwell

Okay, I wanted to do a sequel for this, I loved it so much, so to clarify, Darius and Callie are twenty two, Samantha is nineteen and Timothy is seventeen. Harry and Draco are therefore thirty nine.

* * *

Chapter one

_You are invited to the bonding ceremony of Darius Potter-Malfoy and Susan Peter's to be held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the 25th of December with a feast in the great hall to honour the couple. _

"Draco look, they've set a date, isn't that fantastic?" Harry said as he strolled happily into the kitchen and handed his husband the invitation he had just received via owl. "It's just a shame that Callie will have to miss it."

"I'm sure she would come home for her brothers wedding, France isn't on the other side of the world, she can be back in a few hours if needs be, why not send her an owl, it would be nice to see her again, she's been travelling for four months now." Draco said scanning the invitation himself.

"What's that?" Samantha asked as she came into the kitchen carrying an eight month old baby on her hip, this was Piper Marie Potter-Malfoy, her daughter. Harry and Draco's first grandchild, the result of a nasty relationship that had ended badly for both Samantha and the guy in question, especially after Harry had heard of what he had done, they still hadn't found him and as far as Harry was concerned they had given up looking.

"An invitation to Darius' wedding, he proposed to Sue, we were just discussing whether Callie would be coming home for the ceremony." Harry said as Samantha handed Piper to him.

"That's great, I'm off out, watch Piper for me."

"Sam, where are you going?" Harry asked, "Can't you take Piper with you, Draco and I have plans." Harry said as the young child grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"I cannot take her with me, she'll only get in the way" Samantha complained.

"She is your daughter Sammy, she is your responsibility, Harry and I have plans so you are going to have to look after her for the day." Draco said as Harry handed Piper back to her mother.

"But Joe and I are meant to be going to the cinema together, she can't come along." Samantha complained, "Can't you cancel your plans?"

"I'm sorry Sammy but we can't, you'll have to rearrange with Joe, I'm willing to have him round here if you like, we'll all be out so you will have the place to yourself." Draco said, "You're a mother know it's time you started acting like one."

"That's rich coming from you, the guy who took off for two years after Darius and Callie were born." Samantha snapped putting Piper in her highchair. "Your not even my real father, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out, I'm nothing like you."

"That's not fair Sam, Draco has always been there for you and he's here now, you were not ready for Piper and that is your fault, you were too young."

"You hypocrite, you were seventeen when you have Darius and Callie."

"But I was able to support them, I had Draco and your grandparents to help me, I had a house of my own and was in a stable relationship, it was what I wanted, one of these days Piper is going to realise that you don't love her. Do you think that she'll thank you for that?"

"Your right I don't love her in fact I hate her, she has ruined my life, I don't want her anymore, I'm leaving and she's isn't coming with me."

"Where will you go?"

"To find my father." Samantha said and stormed out leaving Piper in her highchair crying to be picked up and cuddled. The front door slammed shut and it seemed as if the whole house shook.

"Where did we go wrong with her Draco? I know she can't be all bad but to abandon Piper, how could she do that?" Harry asked sadly.

"How did she know though, that's what I want to know, how did she know about what happened between us all those years ago?" Draco asked, "Did you tell them?"

"No, why would I do that, why would I tell them, it isn't exactly hard to find information on me and my personal life Draco, back issues of the Daily Prophet are available for everyone to read and if I remember correctly they did so love to print stories about me, don't worry about it okay."

"I'm not, I'm just worried what bringing David back into this family is going to do, Samantha has such a fiery spirit and I think that that is mainly due to him, Darius and Callie were trouble makers sure but she is in a league of her own."

"I know and that worries me, it really does, why don't we go and keep our lunch date with Severus and we can talk about this later, you never know, she could very well come home when she gets hungry."

"We can only hope and Timmy is home next week, which means father will be round some more that just gives us more problems to worry about."

"I wish that she was yours, I really do, none of the others were this much trouble, I know Callie and Darius were a handful but they never got expelled, they knew where to draw the line, but Sam, she almost killed someone for goodness sake, she was kicked out of Durmstrung."

"Not to mention she had our wonderful grandchild here, I don't know where we went wrong, I really don't." Draco said, "What happens if she finds David, what happens next?"

"It's up to her, if that is what she wants to do then let her do it but right now we will have to worry about little Piper here, she'll have to come with us to see Severus."

"I suppose, we'll just have to brace ourselves for what's to come."

At around twelve noon Harry, Draco and Piper arrived at Hogwarts castle, Timothy must have know that they were coming because he was in the entrance hall when they arrived.

"Hey dad, pa, and you brought my little niece too, yay." Timmy said taking Piper from her buggy and giving her a cuddle. "Uncle Sev said you were coming for lunch, how is everything at home?"

"Fine darling, Sammy's a bit temperamental but what else is new." Harry said giving his youngest son a hug, Draco doing the same when Harry released them. "Could you watch Piper for us, Samantha disappeared off somewhere this morning."

"Another disappearing act? She really doesn't deserve such a gorgeous little girl, sure I'll look after her over lunch, I won't leave the Great Hall."

"Thank you Timmy, we'll see you later." Draco said and he ushered Harry from the entrance hall and down into the dungeons.

Severus was waiting for them in his chambers, lunch prepared and ready to eat by the house elves; it was a selection of cold meats, bread and fruits. Severus welcomed them warmly into his rooms and asked them to take a seat.

"How are the two of you?" Severus asked, "When I last heard you were having trouble with your youngest daughter, Samantha."

"Yes and unfortunately the problem has become increasingly worse, Piper is currently upstairs with Timmy currently, she claimed that she was going to find her real father, but I worry about what that means."

"On Draco's request I have been keeping track of David, monitoring his actions, he has been cautioned a number of occasions for reckless use of magic and the last I heard he had fallen in with the wrong crowd and they weren't wizards."

"What were they?" Harry asked, as if he was hooked on the story of his past lover, as if it were a tale of great courage and adventure instead of what had become of his youngest daughters other father.

"Vampires, the same few that supported Voldemort and were never killed or caught, the ones that the Ministry of Magic were unable to obtain for long, he was bitten and turned, it would be disastrous for Samantha to go in search of him, if they saw her they would turn her on sight."

"We have to find her, we can't let her …"

"Harry, calm down," Draco said as Harry went into panic mode.

"That's easy for you to say Draco, she isn't your daughter."

"That isn't fair Harry, I helped raise her, I was there for her birth, I proposed to you when she was born, I love her as if she were my own daughter, just because I'm not her birth father doesn't mean I care for her any less."

"I'm sorry Severus; do you know where he is now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he is in London, he is a member of a vampire organization there, he has raisin quite high there I believe, however they do not let anyone just walk in there, Samantha will not get in easily, although from what I remember she is resourceful and usually gets her own way."

"She takes after her mother in that way" Draco said teasingly.

"We have to get her back before she goes." Harry said decisively, "How would she try and track him down, where would she go first?"

"The Ministry of Magic, it has to have been."

"Then that is where we go first." Harry said standing up.

"She would have been and gone by now Harry, sit back down."

"How can you sit there and be so calm, my daughter and she's going to … I can't even say it." Harry said suddenly losing his appetite.

"No she isn't, we just have to get to him before she does, there is no use in trying to follow her footsteps as we will always be a step behind her, we know what her aim is so we get to him before she does." Severus said.

* * *

Okay, if you don't like where this is going please say and I won't keep writing it, be very honest. If you like it I'll keep writing. So leave me a review and let me know. Phoebe. 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Age of Innocence is Just Beginning**

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter two**

"Thank you for looking after her, it was much appreciated," Harry said to Timothy. Draco was still conversing with Snape, there were discussions of Draco quitting his current job and working towards a potions scholarship so that he could take over from Severus when he retired.

"It wasn't a problem, anytime dad, but I have to get to quidditch practice right now, I'll see you guys in the holidays though, and I can't wait."

"Of course, I am hoping that Darius and Callie will be home as well, we shall have a family get together. Something that is long overdue." Harry said, hoping that he could convince his two eldest to come home and share a meal with them on Christmas day.

"Yeah, I can't wait for the wedding, I got an invitation this morning, I can't believe Darius is getting married, it's mind blowing."

"It'll be you next" Harry joked, however there was a serious look in his youngest child's eyes.

"I was wondering if I could invite Alyssa, my girlfriend, to spend Christmas with us, her parents are going on a business trip to China and they can't take her along." Timmy explained to his dad who was actually smiling.

"Of course she can come, the more the merrier, how long have you been seeing this girl and how come she hasn't been mentioned before now?" Harry asked, somewhat intrigued.

"We've been together for a year and a half now, she's coming to meet me before Quidditch practice so you'll actually get a chance to meet her … Alyssa, there you are, I want you to meet my dad."

A very pretty brunette girl came up to them, she was only verging on five foot six and was very slim, she had average length hair tied back in a ponytail an innocent smile and an air of gracefulness that he doubted Narcissa would have been able to match.

"Dad, this is Alyssa, Alyssa this is my dad, Harry Potter." Her eyes went wide as Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek as a greeting.

"Hey" She said weakly, still a little astonished.

"It's nice to meet you, I would like to say that I have heard a lot of nice things about you but Timmy hasn't said a word but it's nice to finally meet you." Harry said as Draco emerged from the dungeons. "Draco, you have to come and meet Timmy's girlfriend, Alyssa."

"Hello, well you are a pretty one, how could you keep her from us?" Draco asked giving Alyssa the same greeting as Harry had done. "Just don't tell your Grandfather, he was picking out a potential bride for you the last time I looked." Draco said with a smile. Harry saw Timmy mouth 'don't ask' at Alyssa, followed and 'I'll explain later' look. "Before I forget Har, I invited Severus to join us for Christmas dinner, is that alright?"

"Fine love, Remus and Alyssa will also be joining us." Harry said smiling.

"Professor Snape and Professor Lupin?" Alyssa asked, "Sitting around the same table?" She said slightly bemused which caused Harry and Draco to share a look and a chuckle.

"There was a time when you would say the same about Draco and I, unfortunately those two have never quite got over their differences but they are civil enough." Harry said, not really wanting to explain the situation any further as it tend to get rather complicated.

"We've got to be going Dad, see you in the holidays, bye Papa, bye Dad." Timmy said as he took Alyssa's hand and began to led her away, she gave a smile and a wave before they departed out of the great oak doors.

"They seem happy" Draco commented as he took Piper from Harry's arms and settled her in her buggy so that she would go down for a sleep.

"Yes, we're going to have a full house this Christmas hopefully, if we can get Sammy back." Harry said sadly.

"We will get her back, Severus is going to ask Minerva to baby-sit for us while the three of us go to the London vampire headquarters, he is thinking safety in numbers but he isn't taking any chances, we're loading up with weapons too."

"Like in Buffy?" Harry said hopefully, it was one of the shows that he had become addicted to, Callie had loved it and so had Samantha and Harry usually sat and watched it with them when it was on.

"Something like that" Draco said with a smile, he wasn't quite so enthusiastic about the vampire slayer, Angel on the other hand he was a complete fanatic, after all who wouldn't like anything with that David muggle in it.

It wasn't until later in the day, just as Harry was preparing dinner while Draco entertained Piper that Darius and Susan popped in for a visit. "Hey Dad" Darius said popping his head into the kitchen, a large grin on his face.

"Oh, hello Darius, how are you, it's been a while since you last came by for a visit." Harry said putting down the potatoes that he was peeling and went over to hug his eldest son.

"Yeah, sorry about that, planning the wedding has taken over our lives right now, you don't mind if we stay for dinner do you?"

"No, not at all, you know you are always welcome, family will never be turned down." Harry said, "You haven't spoken to Callie recently have you?"

"She fire called this morning, she is flying home tomorrow, she'll be here tomorrow evening, she asked if she could crash in her old room."

"It was nice of her to tell us first but she is always welcome, will you be staying tonight or are you going home?"

"Probably going home, I take it Sammy isn't here, judging by the fact that Papa is looking after Piper."

"We don't actually know where she is." Harry said truthfully, "She stormed out this morning saying that she was going to find her real father."

"None of us told her, she found out on her own, there are books upon books about you at Hogwarts, newspaper clippings, you name it."

"I never expected to hide it forever but I didn't expect her to want to find him either, and I'll be perfectly honest with you Darius, her father, he isn't a wizard any more, according to my sources he was turned into a vampire a few years back."

"What are you going to do, if you need any help I'm there, just ask."

"Thank you Darius but that won't be necessary, Draco, Severus and I are dealing with it, you focus on your wedding. Can we be expecting grandchildren anytime soon?"

"Not for a while, I'm just getting my job at the Ministry going and Susie wants to get her business up and running first. But we are talking about it."

"Talking about what?" Susan asked as she came into the kitchen, Draco close behind with piper in his arms.

"Future grandkids" Darius said.

"Hello dear, how are you?" Harry asked smiling at her as he gave his wand a wave and the potatoes that he had been peeling the muggle way now began to peel themselves.

"Not too bad thank you and yourself Mr Potter?"

"None of that nonsense please, call me Harry, you are going to be my daughter-in-law soon enough. Are you doing anything special for Christmas eve?"

"I was going to spend time with my sisters, Carol and Lucy, we were going to have a girly night in and prepare me for the big day."

"I was thinking about having a feast on Christmas eve as the wedding is on the day itself, your sisters are very welcome to join us of course, along with the rest of the family, you can always take the evening and spoil yourselves rotten afterwards."

"That would be great, thank you Harry."

"Yeah, thanks Dad."

"It's no hassle, I believe Severus and Remus will be attending also, Lucius and Narcissa will no doubt be there as well, hopefully we'll have the entire family, Timmy is even bring his girlfriend."

"Timmy has a girlfriend?" Darius said with a smile, "Who is she?"

"A delightful young lady called Alyssa."

"As in Alyssa Weasley?" Darius asked.

"She's a Weasley?" Draco asked in astonishment.

"Yes, Ginny Weasley's daughter, Ernie Macmillan works at the Ministry with me, he runs the international wizarding cooperation unit. Didn't you go to school with them Dad?" Darius asked.

"Yes, I was best friends with Ginny's brother, Ron." Harry responded, "We were all in the same house at Hogwarts. Along with Hermione Granger we were the Golden Trio."

"What happened to Hermione and Ron, you have never said anything about them before now."

"I discovered that their friendship wasn't legitimate and we went our separate ways, I believe the two of them are married now, from what I heard they had two sons, Jeremy and Malcolm."

"I think I know them, they're twins, came into Hogwarts when we were in our sixth year, nerdy looking red heads with seriously frizzy hair."

"Sounds about right," Harry said, he shared a look with Draco and they burst out laughing.

Not really understanding the joke that Harry and Draco shared Darius just rolled his eyes at Susan and cracked a grin. A moment or two later and Lucius and Narcissa had entered the kitchen as well.

"Greetings all" He said, everyone said their collective welcomes. "We received the invitation this morning, we were just going to let Harry and Draco know that we would be attending."

"That's great granddad." Darius said with a smile, giving Lucius a hug followed by Narcissa, Susan did the same.

"Since you're here would you like to stay for dinner, I'm making beef stew, there will be plenty to go around." Harry offered.

"That sounds agreeable, wouldn't you say Cissa darling?"

"Delightful, it would be an honour but where is dear Samantha; will she not be joining us?" Narcissa asked, looking around at the familiar faces of family but not seeing her among them.

"Unfortunately not, but we cannot dwell on such depressing thoughts, mum if you take Piper I'll help Harry finish dinner. Unless of course you brought a house elf."

"No such luck son." Lucius said, "However allow me to summon one." Before either Harry or Draco could protest a small elf appeared before them all and began to prepare the meal.

* * *

What do you think? Don't forget to review. 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Age of Innocence is Just Beginning**

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter three**

The following day Draco and Harry arrived at Hogwarts to drop Piper off with Minerva and pick up Severus who had collected weapons pretty much over night for them to use.

Samantha hadn't come home like both Harry and Draco had hoped that she would, Harry had wanted his daughter to sneak in and just go to bed without a fuss but her bed had not been slept in that night.

Breakfast had been a miserable affair, all the guests had gone home after dinner leaving them alone, Harry couldn't believe that it had come to this, he had never wanted to see David again, it was one chapter of his life that he never wanted to open. It was then that a thought sprung into his mind, he considered it for a moment as he made sure he was fully armed but pushed it to the back of his mind for more thought later.

"Are we all ready?" Severus asked, he didn't look happy about going up against a group of vampires without a licensed vampire hunter but it was unlikely that they would be able to get hold of one at such short notice and besides that Harry wasn't so sure that he wanted this incident broadcasted across the wizarding world as soon as the price was high enough for the vampire hunter.

"Yes, well, as I'll ever be." Harry said, he really didn't want to do this; David was a part of the past, a past that he never wanted to go back to.

"Then let's go." Draco said. The plan was to floo to Diagon Alley and walk the rest of the way there, it wasn't far, only a tube ride or so but they couldn't risk being arrested by muggle police for carrying lethal weapons and no doubt locked up in a mental institution for carrying stakes and garlic and telling the nice police man that they were off to hunt vampires.

The only comforting thought that Harry had was that whatever the outcome of today was his children would be alright and Piper would have a loving family to support her as she grew up, it wouldn't be her parents or her grandparents but her aunts and uncles. He knew that they would not abandon her; he had raised them better than that.

"Don't worry love, everything is going to be alright, I promise you that." Draco said as Severus stepped into the fireplace and flooed to Diagon Alley.

"You shouldn't promise things that you won't be able to keep Draco, you'll only let me down." Harry said, he couldn't even manage a small smile.

"I won't let you down again Harry" Draco said, he stepped into the fire place and flooed after Severus, Harry soon followed.

It was half an hour later that they found what they were looking for, there were no grand doorways or lavish paintings marking the way into the vampires main base of operations, there weren't even guards on the door, not that their could have been in daylight but even so Harry was slightly disappointed with what they had found.

It was just a plain steel door, locked with a keypad of numbers and a place to swipe a card. There would be no dramatic kicking the door down that was for sure, Severus assessed the door to be solid steel.

The wall around the door however was just plain brick, a slight oversight of those inside but one that Harry, Draco and Severus were pleased to have discovered, there were now two options, one sneak in by removing the bricks, they were all slim enough to fit through the gap that was for certain, option number two however was to knock and wait, which would be the polite thing to do.

"I say we knock and wait" Harry said, "I'm not overly keen on being caught trespassing on vampire territory, they may not give us a chance to explain why we're in there."

"That's a fair point, but sneaking in gives us the element of surprise against them, however Harry is probably right, we only need to talk to David, if they refuse then we can use that as plan B." Severus said, thinking about what would be the best course of action.

Everyone agreed with this, so Harry knocked loudly and firmly on the door and waited for an answer. It came a few minutes later, behind the door there were scraping sounds, like metal scraping against metal and the door opened. There was no one inside only neon lights and another steel door, the walls, ceiling and floor were all steel which meant they had made the right call when it came to getting inside.

The door closed behind them, sealing them in the small room, they would all be lying if they said they weren't a little bit scared, the only reassurance that they had was the many weapons on their person.

A robotic voice that sounded awfully cheery for a vampire lair suddenly spoke to them from know where, startling all three men. "Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape here to see David Fisher" Severus said loudly and clearly.

"Thank you, please wait while your request is processed." The cheery female voice said, and the three of them waited, it wasn't long before the door in front of them opened and three important looking vampires greeted them.

"We are intrigued as to why three gentlemen such as yourselves, including Harry Potter of all people would come here to see one of our own, I know it is not to kill us, although you do carry weapons I think that they are more for your own peace of mind than to hurt any of us, although the blonde one, I presume the Malfoy, does have rather violent thoughts when it comes to David." The most lavishly dressed vampire said, he was male and wore a suit of red satin, with a black suit. He had the unmistakeable air of elegance around him, as did his two companions. Both of which were female, and wore long cloaks over their outfits.

"I need to speak with David on personal matters, he used to be a boyfriend, Draco is currently my husband, Severus is just a friend."

"And what pray tell are the personal matters leading up to your visit, we cannot permit you to enter here without first clearing the reason for coming here with myself and my associates."

"David and I had a child, he does not know of her but yesterday she insisted upon finding him and left the house, I was concerned for her safety and wished to come here before she found you." Harry said grudgingly.

"Ah, you are the wizard responsible for the memory charm placed upon him, we knew it was powerful and could come from no ordinary wizard, but to come from Harry Potter."

"It was actually me that cast the spell." Draco said.

"Then the children of the two of you must be most powerful, to come from such powerful wizards they must hold such power, and power is desirable." One of the female vampires said, a hungry look in her eye.

"Don't even think about it." Draco snarled, Harry elbowed him in the ribs, he didn't think that enraging the vampires was the best course of action, especially seeing that they were on their turf. The vampire who had spoken merely chuckled.

"Too late my dear," She said, "He is strong willed, it is certain that he would make a …"

"But they are not here for that, they are hear to speak to David and that is what they will get," And now directing this to the three wizards continued: "However if you ever consider being turned into a vampire, eternal youth and super strength and all that then we will not refuse you, although do come back to us we wouldn't want some novice messing it up."

"Thank you for the offer but we're quite happy as we are, now are you going to let us see David or not?" Harry asked, trying to keep the impatient tone out of his voice.

"Of course, follow us through."

Severus, Draco and Harry did as they were told and followed the three vampires through the door, which was then sealed behind them, the passage that followed was lit by horrible neon lights, at the end of the passage it led down some steps and then opened up into a cavernous great hall.

"We have inhabited here for many years, although it was a place of safety, a refuge if you will for most of that time, it is only recently that we have made it more secure and a more permanent place of accommodation, with additional rooms and of course coffins and a blood store."

Harry looked closer at the walls in the hall and the only way to describe it was to say that it was like the owlery at Hogwarts, there were nooks in all of the walls all the way up to the ceiling with coffins placed within them.

"We can house up to three hundred vampires here at any one time," The male vampire that welcomed them said, Harry was a little annoyed that they hadn't given their names, but he didn't want to ask. They were attracting a lot of attention at this point, the hundred or so vampires that were currently residing here were curious of who these wizards were.

"David is usually found at the blood café when he is not sleeping, he is wanted by several vampire hunters and one bounty hunter so he must keep a low profile for the time being and therefore cannot step outside of our refuge to hunt." The male vampire explained.

"That doesn't surprise me in the slightest." Harry said as they entered into a smaller room of the great room, where several vampires were sitting at a bar drinking what looked to be blood from crystal glasses, with the . On the wall were the various blood types available to be purchased along with some food items that looked as if they would have made any human sick with food poisoning should they have cared to try them.

"David, you have guests." At these words David looked up and when his eyes met Harry's he almost dropped his drink, there in front of him was Harry Potter, ex-boyfriend and next to him was Draco Malfoy, who had had him kicked out of Harry's life.

Before Harry, Draco or Severus realised what was happening David had launched an attack on the unsuspecting Draco.

Okay, I know I'm cruel with the cliff hanger but I couldn't resist. Don't forget to leave me a review, Phoebe.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Age of Innocence is Just Beginning**

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter four **

Harry once pushed Draco out of the way and withdrew his wand, pointing it at David who lay sprawled on the floor. "We just want to talk David." Harry said warningly, "Nothing more, it's important."

David picked himself up, scowling, "I'm not interested, whatever it is, I don't care." He said, "So just leave me alone."

"No, not until you hear me out, I meant what I said, this is important." Harry said, he knew that there was only one thing that would draw his attention in a split second so he used it, "It's about your daughter."

"What, but I don't have a daughter." David said in bemusement. The three vampires that had escorted the trio this far, now satisfied with leaving them where they were, departed so to give them some privacy.

"Yes you do, Draco obliviated your memory on my request so that you wouldn't know about her but she wants to track you down, she wants to know you."

"And you don't want her to know me, is that it?" David asked.

"I don't mind if she knows you or not David, I don't want her hurt, she is still my baby girl, she's already made a lot of bad choices in her life and I don't want you to be the reason that we loose her completely."

"What do you mean by bad choices?" David asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Harry sighed, he hadn't wanted to bring Piper into this but David had a right to know and he had asked, "She had a daughter a few months back, Samantha named her Piper."

"So not only am I a father but a grandfather as well?"

"Yes, Samantha is a very confused young woman right now, she thinks that finding you will have all the answers, I know different, it'll only make things worse."

"So what is it that you want me to do, if this girl turns up on the doorstep asking to see me, do you want me to refuse to see her, scare her witless, tell her to shove off?"

"I don't care, you do what you think is best but I want her to come home to me, if she is hurt in any way shape or form I will hurt you David, I don't care if a army of blood thirsty vampires come after my blood because of it because I am a protective father, as far as I am concerned Draco is Samantha's real father, you may have put her inside me but he is the one who raised her."

"Then how come she went so bad? I think you just can't admit that she is more like me than you want to admit, that your precious daughter isn't like you at all, she's so much more than she seems."

"What are you doing on about?" Draco asked, he didn't like the sound of where this was going.

"Thomas Riddle, the father of Tom Marvolo Riddle, did not father only one child, I am his nephew. Your child is Lord Voldemort'sniece once removed, she holds his power. I despised you, I was sent to father a child of yours if Tom ever failed, I thought that I had failed in that until now, thank you for telling me."

"Samantha will never …"

"Oh won't she, yet she appears to be uncontrollable, I bet you've been wondering where you went wrong, I can happily say that you went wrong when you slept with me and kept her."

"No child is born evil, Samantha will never serve the purpose that you want her to, I won't allow it." Harry said defiantly.

"It doesn't appear as if you have a choice, she is already on her way here to find me, upon her arrival I will tell her of her heritage, it will be up to her whether or not she follows in the footsteps of her family or not."

"She's nineteen years old …"

"And therefore an adult and old enough to make her decisions" David countered before Harry could even finish his sentence.

"Samantha may be a little lost at the moment but she would never turn her back on her true family, we are the ones that have raised her, cared for her and loved her, you have done nothing for her, you didn't even know that she existed until half an hour ago." Draco said in defence of his step-daughter.

"But then again Draco you can never tell, because when it comes to blood people can do very stupid things, and believe me I know." David said with a grin, it made Harry sick to the stomach to see David loving this so.

"Come on, lets go, this was a waste of time, we'll get Samantha back another way, I hope you rot in hell David." Harry said spitefully before turning and storming out, Draco and Severus following close behind.

"I'm already there." David shouted back, "And I'm loving it." He added with a cackle of joy at seeing Harry so upset, he had never forgotten how Harry had thrown him out of the house and chosen Draco over him.

They were stopped at the foot of the stairs by the male vampire that had welcomed them in, "I am sorry if he has been unhelpful, he is lacking amusement down here and not to mention friends, I hope that you find your daughter, if she turns up here I will not be able to deny her entry to him but I can contact you so that you know that she is here."

"Thank you, that would be a great comfort to us, to at least know where she is," Harry said, "Thank you for your hospitality, but we really must be going." The vampire nodded and allowed them to pass.

Once outside on the street once more, the cool weather chilled their skin, Harry for one was glad to be out of there, however he loathed to think that what David had said was true.

He looked to Severus as he asked, "Is it true, what he said, is Sammy related to Him?" Severus for a moment pondered this but it was not to search for the answer, it was him debating whether or not to answer at all.

"It is true that David is indeed related to the Riddles, although I am unsure how this would effect Samantha, she would indeed be Voldemort'sniece but also his only remaining descendent, however distant the relation is. If such information was broadcasted there could be uproar, those who craved the uprising of Lord Voldemort would now rally around her."

"Then we keep it quite, it's a distant relation and no ones ever noticed before, the short relationship that David and I had wasn't that well publicised, his name was mentioned a couple of times and it was also said that I was pregnant again but other than that there was no big scandal, no one made the connection so if we say nothing then it should just …"

"It won't disappear Harry, she is looking for him and one day soon she is going to find him and we cannot prevent that, we don't even know where she is, unfortunately this isn't over." Draco said, Harry knew that he was right, however much that he didn't want to admit it.

Severus escorted them both back to the castle where they picked up Piper, refused an offer of staying for dinner and headed home. On the Knight bus back Harry asked, "Why do you play nice with Severus, I know you don't like him."

"He is an old friend of my fathers, we've discussed this before Harry, he is also my godfather, I may not like him, especially not after what he did to us but I have to be civil to the man, besides he's a useful babysitter."

"I suppose, but why did you ask him to watch David?"

"Because I don't trust him and I was right too, besides he owed us a favour after what he did and I needed David to be watched so I used him, besides with him doing that for me it assured that he wasn't hitting on you."

"I know all this, I'm sorry, I'm just so frustrated, I should have known about him and yet I didn't, how could I have been so stupid?"

"Everyone makes mistakes Harry, it's more my fault than yours anyway, when I left you were lonely and raising twins on your own, it was only natural that you would immediately like someone who showed an interest in you, I know what your like Harry, you are the representative of love on this earth."

"I don't know whether to be insulted or except that as a compliment." Harry said quietly with a hint of a smile.

"Go with compliment, means your not mad at me." Draco said placing a kiss on Harry's cheek and then ruffling Piper's hair.

With Christmas in two weeks time and Timothy home in one they were stressed enough as it is, Lucius and Narcissa would be coming to stay around the same time as their youngest son, Callie was due in that evening and Samantha was no where to be seen not to mention the fact that it seemed that Harry would be stepping into a mothering role once more so to raise Piper.

An hour after they had got home Callie turned up, hugging both of her parents and then her niece. They had just settled down for dinner, which was heated leftovers from the previous night, there was plenty so Callie helped herself and sat down.

"So where's Sammy?" She asked, "I thought she was still living with you guys."

"She is supposed to be but we don't know where she is," Draco said, Harry was beginning to feel as Mrs. Weasley had when Percy had left her, he just wanted his little girl back.

"She just left you guys with Piper, that's just so unlike … Okay, I can't even pretend to be surprised, she never was the one with brains in the family."

"But she is still your sister so you'll be nice." Draco said, he noticed that Harry was being far too quite and hurriedly changed the subject to what Callie had been up too while she had been away travelling.

* * *

What do you think? Don't forget to leave me a review. Phoebe. 


	5. Chapter 5

**The Age of Innocence is Just Beginning**

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter five**

Within the week Timmy and Alyssa were back from Hogwarts and with Callie staying with them as well it was a little more hectic than usual, Lucius and Narcissa had also come to spend the Christmas period with them and help with their great grandchild. Lucius hated being reminded that he was a great grandfather, it made him feel so old. Of course Harry delighted in reminding him daily.

Samantha was still missing and neither Harry, Severus nor Draco had heard from the vampires and they were at a lose what to do, Harry was missing his youngest daughter terribly, Piper was receiving a lot of extra attention from Harry as a result of this, he was over compensating.

The entire family had heard about Samantha running away by this point, they never mentioned it front of Harry though as he was likely to start crying. He blamed himself for the whole thing even though Draco was insistent that it wasn't his fault.

It was the front page of the Daily Prophet on the morning of the 19th December that caught Harry's eye, it had been so long since any true dark activity had been reported and this was just horrifying for Harry.

_Dark Lord II or justDark Lady?_

_Young daughter of none other than Harry Potter himself, Samantha Potter-Malfoy, now nineteen, approached the minister of magic himself last night as he was heading home from work. Samantha, known to her family as Sammy attacked him with a number of vampires, one among them was none other than David Montgomery who has links to the Riddle's that are reported to have been related to none other than the relatives of You-know-who. _

_Samantha Potter denied that Draco Malfoy, long term husband of Harry Potter and other father to the other three Potter children was not in fact her biological father but one David Montgomery was and that she would be following in her family's footsteps. _

_The Wizarding public should have cause for concern at this statement; David Montgomery is in fact the nephew of You-know-who, making Samantha Potter his niece. So one must ask how far Samantha Potter plans to follow in her families footsteps. _

_So far the Daily Prophet has had no comment from Harry Potter himself or from Draco Malfoy about the true parentage of Samantha Potter and there has also been rumours that the granddaughter of Harry Potter has been left in his care after Samantha reportedly ran away from home last week._

Harry threw the paper in the bin before he allowed anyone else to read it, he then set about making a cooked breakfast for everyone. Lucius was the next one to enter the kitchen and ask for the paper, he did so like to read it with a morning cup of coffee and a large cooked breakfast, he was a little put out when he couldn't see it.

"Its in the bin, where it belongs, it only prints garbage anyway." Harry said as he put plates filled with food in the table, he then removed his wand and made a shrill bell sound throughout the house for thirty seconds, announcing that breakfast was on the table.

Wondering why on earth Harry had thrown the paper away he went to fish it out of the bin and read the contents of the front page and immediately understood. It also explained the reporters waiting for them to come out of the house. Sometimes he didn't understand how people could be so fascinated with one boy and his personal life, Harry was now just a normal everyday father of four, he kept out of trouble and so did his children.

Maybe a normal everyday father didn't stroll into a vampire lair and threaten one o the vampires and live to tell the tale, or have murdered a man by the age of eleven but the latter was in the past and the former he had only done for his daughter.

Lucius wanted to sue the paper for its continuous stories that only served to put Harry in a very bad mood for days on end but he knew that it would only draw more attention to them and he knew that all Harry wanted was a quiet and simple life. Lucius had never much liked Samantha, although he would admit this to no one, he had always had a bad feeling about her, he had known that something like this would happen but something to this extent not even he could predict.

"Harry, don't even think about considering that this crap is true, why on earth would Sammy be Voldemort's niece?"

"I checked it myself Lucius, it's true, my daughter hates me so much that she has just done the worst thing possible and recreated my worst enemy in herself. I don't even know how to begin to fix this."

"I won't lie to you, I won't say that everything is going to be alright but she is your daughter and you know her best, David has only just come into her life, she has a good family here, brothers, sisters, a daughter of her own, parents and grandparents that care for her, if she gives all of that up then she does not deserve to be apart of this family."

"It doesn't change the fact that she is still my daughter, whether Draco is her father or not. I love her and I won't allow her to through her life away like Tom did, if she goes the same way then she will be sentenced to death or worse, I can't allow that to happen."

"You do not have a choice" Lucius said as Draco came in carrying Piper and Callie, Narcissa, Timothy and Alyssa were not far behind.

"What's going on in here?" Draco asked putting Piper into her highchair, "Father, Harry?"

"Can I speak to you outside a moment Hun?" Harry asked grabbing the paper from Lucius and manoeuvring around everyone so that no one saw the headline. "Please, sit and eat, we'll be back in a minute."

Draco and Harry moved upstairs so that they wouldn't be heard, not that it mattered, they would all know soon enough. Harry handed the paper over to Draco who read it, his eyes widening in shock as he did so.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked, "We can't just let them do this, Samantha isn't and can't be the next Dark Lord." Draco said determinedly.

"There isn't anything that we can do Draco, now its made the papers she'll be even more determined, she's a headstrong young lady and is determined to cause as much trouble as she can." Harry said as he took the paper back and had a closer look at the picture. "Wait; look at their arms … what is that?"

Draco took the paper and studied the picture where Harry had indicated, "It's a red dragon, they all have it … you don't think…"

"I don't know what t think any more Draco, she is becoming Voldemort it everyway, she has her followers and she is already terrifying the wizarding world and this damn article isn't helping any."

"Harry, calm down, we'll find her and talk to her, we have raised her to understand the consequences of her actions, she is still that little girl that we raised, she still has a conscience."

"Sometimes I wonder, I can't see the little girl that I gave birth to in her any more Draco, I love her unconditionally but how can she do this, how could she recreate the one person who ruined my life before I was even old enough to understand."

"That's why we have to talk to her, before any prophecies are made that cannot be reversed. If I can help it Harry I won't let anything happen to her, I know she isn't my daughter but it feels as if she is."

It wasn't long until everyone had seen the front page of the paper, Harry hadn't even tried to hide it, he didn't see the point, they were family, they deserved to know although it seemed as if they wouldn't be having a full family Christmas after all. Harry however was determined; he wanted them to all be together.

They planned to put up the decorations today and despite the newspaper report they decided to go ahead, it was no use grieving over what could be was no way to go about life, especially over the Christmas period.

The reporters waiting outside of their house didn't go away but no one went outside so they didn't get their story. Piper spent the entire day amusing herself with the tinsel, she loved it, while everyone else put the tree and other decorations up.

When they were done it look magnificent, Harry had even set a log fire to burn in the grate, it took them all day to finish the house but it was well worth all of the effort they put into it. By the end of the evening Harry made them all hot chocolate and they sat around the fire talking, talking about anything but Samantha and her new found darkness.

It wasn't until the following day that endless fire calls came in asking for statements from the immediate family, statements that no one was willing to give. It was that afternoon that Severus Snape arrived via the floo network to give them some grave news.

"Harry I am so sorry but what has been done cannot be reversed now, Samantha has made a name for herself as the Dark Lady, she has no Lord and claims to find men weak and feeble creatures that assume that they are better than everyone. She has refused all knowledge of her daughter claiming that she is in the hands of good and nothing can bring her back from that, translated means she knows that you won't give Piper up.

"She is recruiting magical creatures and wizards that truly worshiped Voldemort to be on her side, she is proving to be as evil as he himself was. Samantha has built up her reputation as such an evil witch over the past week or so, much faster than Voldemort managed. She has access to his private journals and shares a lot of his knowledge of other worlds. There is also two other important pieces of information that I must tell you, so which do you want first Harry, the bad news or the catastrophe?"

Harry looked at him in a pained expression, "Give it to me in whichever way you think is best, I am in no mood for games currently Severus."

"The bad news is that she has taken over Hogwarts, the students have fled in fear, as have the teachers, the castle is now hers, there isn't much that we can do about that, she has settled there and set up wards to keep out all those who have good intentions, as she can pass freely in and out of Hogwarts grounds it means that she has no good intentions."

"And what is the catastrophe?" Harry asked, he did not know what to think of his youngest daughter any more, he was, even now questioning whether or not he still loved her as a child, she was no longer the innocent little girl that he had raised, she was something else entirely.

"The catastrophe is that in the early hours of this morning Sybil Trelawney, who you should recall quite well made a prediction, the sort of prediction that ear marked you as our chosen one to defeat Voldemort, she has once again ear marked another to be the chosen one to defeat your daughter."

"Defeat as in kill her?" Harry asked somewhat shocked, he could not believe that Samantha had achieved exactly what Voldemort had done in just over a week or so. It had take him years and now here she was, a nineteen year old girl, as evil as her great Uncle.

"I am sorry Harry but yes, she must be stopped before it is all blown out of proportion as it was with you when you were a child." Severus told him, Harry was looking unhappier by the minute.

"Who was it that was chosen Severus, I must go to them and talk to them, not to discourage this but to help them, I completely agree that it cannot go on, I won't allow it."

"The one who was chosen was the child of Neville Longbottom and his wife Luna, Mr Longbottom was overlooked once for the title of chosen one but his eldest daughter Holly has not been so fortunate."

"How old is she?" Harry asked, he dreaded the answer.

"She is thirteen years old, her younger brother David is eleven, both children fled Hogwarts two days ago and arrived at home safely they do not know of the prophecy yet and neither does the wizarding public but I estimate two or three days before it reaches the Daily Prophet, only one day if we're unlucky."

"Then I must go to them immediately, Neville was a friend as was Luna, I won't allow this to tear their lives apart, it isn't fair." Harry said standing up and going to find Draco to tell him what had been said and ask him to watch Piper while he paid a visit to old friends.

* * *

What do you think? Don't forget to leave me a review, it makes my day. The next chapter probably won't be up for a little while as my A-level exams start on Monday and writing these chapters is just a good reason not to revise. Bear with me and I promise to get the next chapter up soon. Phoebe xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**The Age of Innocence is Just Beginning**

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter six**

Neville and Luna had been happily married for fifteen years now, Luna had taken over from her father in running the Quibbler and Neville ran his own Herbology magazine while also sticking to his love for plants at home, growing a varied range of rare and common magical herbs and plants.

They didn't own a large house but it was small and sweet, exactly the sort of place that Harry had always seen Neville living in, from the front it appeared that it was just overgrown cottage in the middle of know where but Harry could tell that the grounds attached to the property would be far larger than the building itself.

He walked up the uneven cobble path and rang the doorbell, the place looked like it was falling to pieces but he loved it none the less. When Neville opened the door his eyes went wide in shock and then realisation dawned on him.

"Harry, not that it isn't nice to see you, but what are you doing here?" He asked, he had seen the article in the Prophet and he had a good idea what this call was about.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't have come to see you with better news but I'm here on business, I hate that I have to be the one to tell you this but I couldn't allow you to hear it from anyone else, can I come in?"

"Of course, Luna has taken the children out for the day, I had to work." Neville explained letting Harry in, there was no hallway, the front door led straight into the sitting room, the kitchen could be seen through an archway and there was an office to the left and a set of winding wooden stairs in the corner.

"You have a nice place here, its sweet." Harry said as Neville offered him tea and a seat, both of which Harry accepted.

"It's nothing special but it suits us nicely, how have you been coping, I cannot say I did not see the Daily Prophet the other day, it must be hard for you."

"Yes, it is but not as hard as this, Samantha has made some bad choices and is punishing me for something, she has created Voldemort in herself and she has taken it so far that it's irreversible."

"What do you mean by that Harry?" Neville asked becoming more paranoid by the minute. He didn't like the sound of where this conversation was going.

"I don't know if you were ever aware of this Neville but the prophecy that made me the chosen one gave Voldemort a choice, it was a choice between and you, he chose me and therefore made me the saviour, however lucky you were back then you lost this time around. Severus was there to witness a prophecy that chose your daughter, Holly I think her name is, to be the one to defeat Samantha."

"I was not aware of that, but I cannot believe that Holly is destined to live a life like yours, she is still my baby girl."

"I know Neville, I can hardly believe what Samantha is doing myself, you didn't deserve this but I want to make sure that this is dealt with quickly and Samantha is put into Azkaban without fuss and Holly is hurt neither mentally nor physically. I won't allow her to become a killer."

"Why now, Hogwarts is gone as is Dumbledore, we put our trust in a thirteen year old girl and for what, to rid ourselves of a person who wants to cause us all pain, what did you do to that girl to make her hate you so much."

"I did nothing to her Neville, she was raised like my other three children, the only difference was that she isn't Draco's child, he left for a year and I had a short relationship with a man called David who, as the papers have no doubt informed you, related to Voldemort, Samantha is following in her other families footsteps."

"I'm sorry, I know it isn't your fault but I can't have my daughter getting involved in this, she is too young, it isn't like it was anymore, when we were growing up we were forced to grow up before our time, our children had that innocence."

"And we can't allow it to be taken away again Neville, we have all seen too much conflict in our lives, I am going to hopefully call back all those that were in the D.A and the Order, those left alive of course and ask them to help."

"They won't, just as I won't, there is no way that I want to go to war again, we nearly died last time, we shouldn't have to do that again, the war we fought was the war of our forefathers but we had to take over, and yet you still ask us to fight again."

"If you do not you are willing to allow your children and my children to pick up the fight because we could not be bothered, we should be the ones protecting them and yet we shy away from battle and ask them to protect us."

"Don't make me seem like the bad guy Harry, you are asking my thirteen year old daughter to take your place as the chosen one."

"I am not asking her to do anything, I came here to tell you of a prophesy, you were there that night in fifth year, you know the power that prophecies have. I am offering to help you, to help her, she will do this whether you agree to it or not, just be there for her, help her like my parents were never there to do. I can teach her everything I know about Samantha, her weaknesses and her strengths, but I can only do this if you see that this is what must be done."

"I am sorry Harry, I know that we were once friends and that I should respect your words but I won't allow my family to become tangled up in this, you are going to have to find another way to deal with this."

"It isn't my problem to deal with Neville, the Prophet will learn of the prophecy eventually and the wizarding public will waste no time rallying around Holly, they will see her as their saviour whether you like it or not."

"Just go Harry, I don't want to see you anywhere near me or mine ever again." Neville said threateningly.

Later that day when Harry had returned home he explained what had happened to Draco, Lucius, Narcissa and Severus who listened eagerly, the others were Christmas shopping or so Harry assumed as they were not in the house.

They were all disgusted with how Neville had reacted to the news of his daughters status as the chosen one, Harry just despised how it was he that had been blamed when it had nothing to do for him.

Why he couldn't live a normal happy life was beyond him, he had a large and loving family, a husband who would do pretty much anything for him and yet the fates couldn't leave him to live his life in peace.

"There is little more that you can do now, you have warned Neville, just watch the news for when the news of the prophecy is leaked and then all you can do is offer your support, the ministry of magic will more than likely prove useless once again, it is doubtful that they have learned from their mistakes." Lucius said.

"I agree with Lucius, Neville had the opportunity to be reasonable, he turned it down and you were right to say that it isn't your problem, Samantha is nineteen years old and therefore old enough to make her own decisions in life." Severus said, backing up the opinion of his old friend.

"They're right Harry, I love Samantha but we can't hold her hand forever, this was her own choice and one that she had to make."

"I hate the fact that my own daughter hates me enough to do this, I raised her in the best way that I could, all of the others turned out great and yet she had to be the one that didn't, the one that went against the rest."

"It isn't your fault Harry." Narcissa said.

"Oh really, then why is she singling me out then, why is she becoming the one thing I hated growing up, the person I had to murder."

"Look at Sirius Harry, he came from a family of evil wizards and yet he was your godfather, a good man and a good wizard, the complete opposite of his family, it is the same with Samantha but the other way around." Narcissa said trying to comfort the distressed man.

"Come on Harry, it's nearly Christmas and we haven't even started the shopping yet, how about I take you out tomorrow, we'll make a day of it, mum and dad can watch Piper and we can have dinner in the evening and everything." Draco suggested, he desperately wanted to see Harry happy, his smiles were to die for and he never got to see them when Harry was upset.

"Okay." He agreed as he knew that he hadn't bought any presents for anyone, plus it would be nice to relax and think about something else other than his family falling apart for once. "That would be nice."

"Great, now I think dinner is in order." Draco said "How about I cook tonight?"

"So what are you going to cook genius, your famous phone call to the Chinese place?" Harry asked teasingly.

"No, I was more thinking of my send Timmy to the Indian dish." Draco responded sticking his tongue out at his husband.

They were both children at heart; sometimes their children were far more mature than they themselves were. Severus stayed for dinner that night and Draco sis indeed send Timothy to the Indian around the corner, asking Draco to even work the oven was pretty much a joke; Harry was the wife in the relationship without a doubt.

* * *

What did you think? Don't forget to leave me a review. Phoebe. xxx 


	7. Chapter 7

**The Age of Innocence is Just Beginning **

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter seven**

Draco kept to his word and took Harry out for the day, they did all their Christmas shopping before Draco took Harry to see a romantic comedy at the cinema and then out for a meal.

The day out did exactly what Draco had hoped and really cheered Harry up, no reporters followed them and they were both able to relax without worrying about being watched and photographed.

When they arrived home, laden with shopping bags, Callie, Timothy, Alyssa, Lucius and Narcissa had already eaten and cleared away, Piper was in bed sleeping and the others were in the living room watching an old movie.

As they had been apperating and disaperating from their home it had saved them from facing the media circus now camped out on their lawn, it seemed that they were not giving up easily; the story of Harry Potter's daughter becoming such a significant force for evil was not a story to be missed.

Both Harry and Draco were pretty tired and decided to leave the others watching the film while they went off to bed, Harry checked in on Piper along the way, but otherwise they didn't detour.

"You know … it's been a while since we …" Draco said suggestively as they entered their room, closing the door behind them. He encircled his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close.

Harry smiled and cast a silencing spell on the door without leaving the comforting hold of Draco's arms. Their lips met in a passionate embrace, just because they were married with children didn't mean their sex life couldn't be great. All it meant now was that they now took precautions.

Harry was on the wizarding equivalent of the muggle pill, it was a potion that he took weekly to ensure that he didn't become pregnant again. It wouldn't do him any harm, he was still young enough to carry and give birth to children but four children were by far enough for Harry and Draco's liking, besides that they now had Piper to care for as it seemed that Samantha would not be coming back any time soon.

Harry and Draco moved towards the bed, falling on to it while removing their clothing, it had indeed been a while since they had made love. Harry loved the way that Draco made him feel as he ran his hands all over his body that had not lost his perfectly defined muscles even after three pregnancies.

They were both very much in love still; nothing could tear them apart, not after being together so long, they had raised the children as a couple and had become stronger for it, some couples weakened after children came on to the scene and this had indeed happened to Harry and Draco but they had worked past that and come out stronger for it.

As they made sweet love to one another they became blissfully unaware of the situation they were in, the worries and concerns that had clouded their lives were gone in that split second, it was as if nothing else mattered in the world.

They exchanged presents on Christmas Eve, Darius and Susan included in this, needless to say Samantha did not turn up for the families festivities, Harry tried his level best not to show how upset he was by this fact, he instead tried to enjoy the holiday and be grateful for the family he had around him.

By the time the twenty fifth rolled around Darius was a ball of nerves, pacing the living room in his wedding robes; everyone else was still getting ready. Harry was dressing Piper in her cute little purple dress and doing her hair.

Draco had been assigned the job of calming Darius down; he was not doing a very good job, he could hardly remember the moments leading up to his and Harry's wedding, or even the ceremony itself only the blissful happy feeling that came afterwards.

He had of course tried explaining this to Darius but it didn't seem to help, Harry was also a little irritated that all Draco could remember about their wedding was the sex afterwards.

It was finally Callie who took her twin brother aside and calmed him with a few words of comfort; this seemed to make things a little better. The ceremony was due to take place in the grounds of one of the local manor houses that sat empty, ready to be hired out to whoever had enough money to do so.

It was all set out beautifully in the picturesque grounds, the arch that Darius and Callie would marry under had ivy and white roses covering it, the seats laid out for the guests were all white velvet, it was a true fairy tale wedding. There was a marquee for the reception and even that looked as if it had been taken right off the set of Narnia or Lord of the Rings.

The house elves that would be doing the serving had been ordered to dress in beautiful white outfits so that they too blended in with the beautiful surround. Harry and Draco, not to mention Peter and Ann all knew how much the wedding had cost them but to see their children marry in such a beautiful place and to see how happy they were with the result of months of planning was more than enough repayment.

Vows were spoken and rings exchanged, Susan was complimented on her beautiful dress and Darius looked like a nervous wreck the entire way through the ceremony itself but they came out married and smiling at the end. The photos were taken before everyone was permitted to move on to the reception where a fine meal had been prepared and also an endless supply of alcohol awaited.

It was just after dinner when the ball had begun that the night went down hill, Samantha, never one to miss a family gathering turned up, she was wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt so looked very out of place next to everyone else who was in their best robes.

It was Piper who alerted them all to her presence, "Mummy" she said happily, crawling towards Samantha who gave her a disgusted look and walked away, Harry went to Piper and picked the now crying baby up, before confronting his daughter.

"What are you doing here Sammy?" He asked, noticing what was happening Draco too went to Harry's side, it wasn't exactly hard to miss them as Samantha was standing in near enough the centre of the Marquee.

"Can I not come and rejoice in my big brothers wedding to a slut?" She asked innocently, "Come on Dad, did you really think that I was going to miss this, after all I am part of the family."

"I think you should leave Sam." Darius said he had heard what she had said about his wife and was not best pleased with his little sister; he was outraged that she dare come here and ruin his wedding day.

"Samantha you have chosen to become one of them and therefore I have no choice but to deny that you are part of this family, we will not associate ourselves with evil, I fought against Tom Riddle for eight years before I managed to kill him and if your not careful then you will end up the same way."

"Is the famous Harry Potter really up to killing his own flesh and blood, somehow I doubt that, it was pure luck that you have survived this long, I have read my Uncles journals and you are nothing more than a fraud."

"But I would still die to protect my family; can you say that your followers would die to protect you?" Harry asked, Samantha didn't respond.

"Leave Samantha, your not welcome here." Draco said putting a protective arm around Harry's waist to comfort him and keep him strong.

Samantha actually laughed, "Your not even my father, its your fault that I'm standing here the way I am, if you hadn't left then this would never have happened, it's your fault, the deaths, the pain, the suffering, it's all because of you."

"How dare you blame Draco, he has always been there for you, David didn't even know that you existed, and you side with him, we raised you, loved you."

"But it doesn't matter, because I'm not like you." She said with a sneer, "I'm your worst enemy all over again and there is nothing that you can do to stop me."

"You will die; the wizarding world will not stand another war, not again."

"We'll see shall we?" She said with a smile, "Bye" With that as her last word she disapparated, leaving Harry as an emotional wreck and Draco to pick up the pieces.

Everyone tried to continue with the party as if nothing had happened but the undeniable truth was no one could really forget what had happened and as soon as Darius and Susan flooed off to their honeymoon the crowd dispersed, heading home.

Callie, Timothy, Lucius, Narcissa, Harry, Draco, Piper and Severus we the only ones who remained behind, Draco was dancing with Piper, Timothy was having an in-depth conversation with Lucius while Callie and Narcissa danced as well. Harry was downing fire whiskey and talking to Severus.

"I will go over the prophecy again first think tomorrow, I will look for loop holes or anything that I misinterpreted," He said trying to comfort the other man but it didn't seem to be working as he was crying. Severus placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulders, he was so glad that they were talking to him again, he still had feelings for Harry but after so long he knew that he couldn't act on them again. Besides that he knew that Draco was watching them very closely even though he was dancing with his granddaughter.

"What good is it" Harry said as tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he downed another shot of fire whiskey, the highly alcoholic liquid burning his throat as it went down. "I've lost my youngest daughter."

"We'll get her back" Severus said, "We'll get her back if it's the last thing that I do."

Later that night after Harry had passed out at the bar and Draco had had to apperate him back to their home Lucius finally spoke to Draco about the incident.

"I realise how much this is hurting Harry but you must keep him strong, there is a long way to go yet and if this continues then we may have to fight her."

"We can't go to war against her father, she is still our daughter."

"She has no relation to you Draco; you would do well to remember that."

"I raised her father, I was there for her birth, I have done more for her than David ever has, she may not be my daughter biologically but she still feels like she is mine."

"I have listened to the prophecy myself Draco and Severus did not translate the cryptic clues correctly it is not Holly Longbottom that will have to defeat Samantha but someone much close to your heart and he will not have to fight her either." Lucius said mysteriously.

"Who is it father?"

"I cannot tell you, he must figure it out on his own but know this, it is not Harry or yourself, just be there to comfort your husband, he needs you right now."

With that Lucius went off to bed and Draco went to join Harry, he couldn't help but wonder who it was that Lucius had meant, he just hoped that it would all be over soon, he didn't think that Harry could cope anymore. He checked in on Piper on the way to bed and was satisfied that she was soundly asleep.

Harry was also snoring loudly, the effects of the alcohol had sent him into a deep sleep. Draco undressed and slipped in beside him, he wrapped his arms around his husband and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I love you" He whispered, Harry gave no response, he just grunted and snuggled closer to Draco's warm embrace.

* * *

What did you think? Don't forget to leave a review for me. Phoebe. 


	8. Chapter 8

**The Age of Innocence is Just Beginning**

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter eight**

Draco didn't tell Harry about the mistake that Lucius had mentioned; he thought it was unnecessary to worry him especially with all the other problems that had been occurring. The Red Dragon symbol burned into the arms of those who followed Samantha was now a well known symbol for example.

Callie had been dying to talk to Harry for the duration of her stay and it was on Boxing Day that she managed to convince her dad to come for a walk with her. Harry was still a little shaken from the previous day and had a hang over to match but he got Piper ready and into her push chair and headed out with Callie so that they could talk.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to be about?" Harry asked as they headed to the park, it was more than chilly out, Harry had made sure that Piper had had her hat, scarf and gloves on before doing the same with Callie.

"I know I should have told you sooner but I didn't want to spoil Darius and Susan's big day, besides that my boyfriend who I was living with in Paris left me a month ago." Callie said rambling a little now as she tried to explain.

"It's okay Callie, whatever it is you are still my daughter and I love you, what I don't understand is why any sane guy would want to leave you anyway." Harry said.

"He left me because I'm pregnant; I've had a concealment charm on my stomach but the last time I went for a check up they said that I was seven months pregnant, I'm almost eight now."

Harry's eye's widened in excitement at this news, "Wow, that's fantastic news, I'm going to be a grandfather again, that's great." Harry said stopping in the street and hugging her, "You should have told me sooner."

"I was so worried that you'd be mad, I mean I'm not with the father, he was in fact married with children already, he picked her over me, the wedding was just an excuse to come home without anyone expecting something."

"Oh Callie, you know that you are always welcome at home, there is always a bed there for you and however many children you chose to have will be welcome as well, I wish you had come home to us sooner." Harry said.

"I wish I had as well, I've been meaning to ask you, I've got no where else to go, would you mind if me and my baby stay with you until I can get on my feet again."

"Of course, we'd be thrilled to have you back at home, you are my daughter, you are always welcome at home, you shouldn't even have to ask if you can say, it should just be assumed."

Harry insisted that he take Callie shopping for the remainder of the day, he even said he would look out the crib that Harry had used for his other children.

Overwhelmed with Harry's happiness she allowed herself to be dragged around the shops, she could hardly contain her own excitement, Harry even convinced her to take the concealment charm off of her stomach.

By the time they got back Draco had been worried sick about where they were and both got a big hug before Draco noticed that his eldest daughter's waist and suddenly expanded at an alarming rate. He stood there shocked as it sunk in; she looked to Harry for support but in the end she didn't need it, exactly like Harry Draco was ecstatic.

"Callie, why on earth didn't you say anything sooner?" Draco asked hugging her.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't want to ruin Darius and Susan's big day."

Timmy and Alyssa came into the hallway at that moment to see what all the fuss was about and their mouths dropped open also. It took them a little less time before they were joining in with the hugging.

"You look about ready to give birth." Timmy commented, he was smiling broadly, Alyssa noticed this and smiled.

"I'm almost eight months gone; I will be giving birth soon." Callie explained happily.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Draco questioned.

"A little boy"

"Have you thought about names yet?" Timothy asked.

"Actually I have, I was thinking about calling him James Malcolm Potter."

"After my father?" Harry asked astounded by this news.

"Yes, and Malcolm after the baby's father."

Later that evening when Alyssa and Timothy had retired into their bedroom she decided that she had to tell Timmy her own little secret. She sat down and sighed, it was only this morning that she had added her blood to a pregnancy potion and had the liquid turn blue for positive.

It had been a complete accident, she loved Timothy she was sure of it, but they were young, Timmy had told her that Darius and Callie had been born while Harry and Draco were their age but that was before he had been told about his girlfriend being pregnant.

"What's up Ally? Are you okay?" Timothy asked as he removed his shirt, being quidditch captain certainly hadn't done him any harm.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a little confused is all." Alyssa said as Timmy sat down next to her and took her hand in his own.

"What is it that you are confused about?"

"This morning, when you went down to breakfast I did a pregnancy test in the bathroom." She said slowly, Timmy sat there trying to process what was being said.

"What was the result?" He asked eagerly.

"I'm pregnant Timmy." She said.

He went wide eyed in shock, however he didn't let go of her hand or back away from her, "Are you sure, I mean, is it a hundred percent accurate?"

"Yes, it was the most accurate one I could get my hands on, I'm pregnant Timmy."

"Wow, this is big news."

"I understand if it's too soon for you, we have to decide what to do."

"Your not going to get rid of it are you?"

"I don't know, I know I don't want to raise this baby alone."

"Who said you were going to do it alone?"

"I didn't know whether or not you would want this, we're only seventeen and still in school." She said, "I'd be eight months pregnant while taking our N.E.W.Ts."

"I'm sure that if you gave birth before that Dad and Pa would be happy to look after our child until we got out of Hogwarts." Timmy said, "We'll figure this out, but please can we keep the baby."

"Only if you'll keep me." Alyssa said smiling.

"Of course, forever and always, I love you."

"I love you too."

"You know what we have to do now."

"No, what?"

"We have to tell our parents."

It was the following morning at breakfast that they decided to tell Harry and Draco but by letter to tell Ginny and Ernie. Alyssa knew her parents wouldn't be happy; she was their only daughter after all so the news was not going to be taken well.

"Dad, Pa, we have an announcement," Timmy began, "I know this is sudden and it came as a shock to me as well but Alyssa and I are going to have a baby."

"Excuse me?" Harry said dropping his toast.

"I'm pregnant." Alyssa said

"I'm happy for you, I really am but your so young and I know I can't say much otherwise I will be being hypocritical but are you ready for such a big commitment to each other?"

"Actually …" Timmy said, getting down on one knee, "I was hoping that Alyssa would do me the honour of marrying her."

* * *

So, end chapter, I'm leaving a cliff hanger because of all you lazy people who read the story and are too lazy to review. So leave a review and you may get the next chapter a little quicker. Phoebe. 


End file.
